Until the End
by SoStillSoSilent
Summary: Just a story i'm writing about, well mainly about Druidry and friends. Stars Fafherd, a Tauren Warrior, and Ethrena, a Tauren Druid, who by the point the story starts have been travelling together for sometime. The two Tauren exsist on Bronze Dragonflight


Ethrena looked up at the Warrior stood beside her as he slung his weapon over his back. The journey was taking a long time and the pair were becoming restless, especially with the knowledge that human patrols roamed the road in to Hammerfall. The cry of raptors could be heard echoing throughout the lands and the open fields carried faint memories of their home back on Kalimdor.

'Eth, check for the patrol.' Fafherd, the Warrior mumbled.

Ethrena focused nature's magic through her and shapeshifted in to her cat form. She could sense the humans close behind them riding their precious steeds.

'They are not far behind us... perhaps we should move with a little more haste, Fafherd' Ethrena looked behind her.

'Perhaps...'

The druid watched the road behind them with care, knowing that herself and the weary warrior would soon be seen by the humans. Almost as quickly as she thought it, she heard the battle cry of the humans and their horses.

Fafherd turned with a speed one would not attribute to one of such size to face their foes. He pulled the gigantic axe of his back and held it in two hands, decapitating the first human to reach them with great ease. Their commander charged the tauren with his huge sword and landed a blow on his chest.

Ethrena concentrated and shapeshifted back to her natural form. She asked the plants to aid her ally and heal him. She thanked the blades of grass as a green light surrounded Fafherd. The druid noted a rogue that had stolen around the back of Fafherd, she watched him raise a dagger and quickly called up on the moon itself to burn him. The rogue cried out and turned his attention to Ethrena. She asked the roots of the plants to bind the rogue to the ground where he stood, to trap him. The roots ensared the bewildered rogue as Ethrena called a great storm from the sky to finish him off.

With the rogue dead the druid turned her attention back to her ally. Fafherd was injured, but was close to defeating his enemy. Ethrena once again asked the plants to aid her regeneration of the bloodied warrior. She smiled and thanked them again, as Fafherd finally lay the killing blow on the human commander.

With the patrol quickly dealt with, the pair settled down just off the road to eat. Fafherd lit the fire and cooked the wolf meat they had picked up earlier.

'Thank you, for the healing,' He smiled.

'Thank you for keeping them a safe distance from me' She smiled in return.

The pair glanced round as a moan emanated from nearby. Fafherd went over to the bush it had seemed to come from and dragged out a Night Elf, a member of the Alliance, enemies of the Horde to which both Fafherd and Ethrena belonged. Fafherd raised his axe above the Elf's head only to stop as Ethrena put her hand on his arm.

'Don't. He's hurt, not a threat. Plus he is a druid... Therefore a member of the Cenarion Circle, as am I' Ethrena whispered.

'Fine, but if he turns on us, be it on your head, druid.' Fafherd replied, sitting back by the fire.

Ethrena bandaged the Night Elf's wounds and fed him. The Elf slowly regained consciousness. He stared at the Tauren in horror, then looked over to where Fafherd sat, terrified.

'Don't worry, we won't hurt you. Do you understand?' Ethrena told him forgetting she spoke with the tongue of the Orcs.

The Elf still seemed frustrated. Paniced even. Ethrena took a moment to think.

'Ishnu-dal-dieb, friend.' She said.

The Night Elf smiled at a Tauren speaking his language. He seemed to realise that not many Tauren would have even a slight knowledge of Darnassian.

'Druid?' He asked.

Ethrena nodded in reply. She glanced toward Fafherd.

'He is a Warrior. A pig at times. despite his appearence, but a friend.' She added in Common.

The language of the Humans was known at least basically to all the races of Azeroth and some of Draenor. It made yelling insults at the opposite faction just a little easier. The Elven Druid smiled at her and sat up, calling on the power of the plants around him to ease this process just a little.

'Thank you both, not many of The Horde would stop for one of my kind.' He glanced at the floor.

'A Druid is a Druid, be him Tauren, Kal'dorei or otherwise. Where were you headed to anyway?' The female Tauren placed a little water in to a cup and handed it to the Elf.

'To Refuge Pointe. A base of the Alliance, a little up this road. A group of Forest Trolls ambushed me.' He told her.

A snoring erupted from the other side of the camp. The bushes whispered as several small mammals ran from them in fear.

'He snores... sorry.' Ethrena mentioned, pointing at Fafherd.

'Not a problem. Thank Ysera that the Emerald Dream allows us Druids to sleep so peacefully.' He grinned at her.

She smiled back. After a while of more idol chat, the Kal'dorei slept and Ethrena stayed up to watch over the camp.  
A little after the moon had risen to it's highest point in the sky, Fafherd took over the post and Ethrena slept.

With the dawn, the three travellers rose, packing up and heading for the road. The Elf had trouble walking, as some injury still plagued him. He was aided in his walking by Fafherd's strong arm whilst the female wandered ahead in the guise of a leopard.

Fafherd stopped when he saw the druid running back toward the two males. He sat the Elf on a rock.

'What's the matter?' He asked.

Ethrena changed back to her druid form, a green glow emanating from her hands.

'Ogres, six or so of them. They're blocking the road to the Alliance base.' She gasped, almost out of breath.

'We can take them, Eth, not a problem.' The warrior smiled arrogantly.

'You're sure? Then let's do it.' She smiled in reply.

The trio continued up the road, until they came to a bend. Fafherd set the Elf down once again, but this time reaied his axe. He jumped out in front of the Ogres.  
A warlock, an Ogre with two heads, beganto summon some manner of foul creature from the void, only to be interrupted halfway by a blaze of pure energy that seemed to stream from the moon. Fafherd killed the first two within a matter of seconds, taking one foe down after the other with the ease an Orc would have for such a foul task.

Ethrena watched as the remaining three surrounded Fafherd. He took a blow to the arm and then to the chest, crying out in anger. Ethrena pleaded for the wind to pick up, to bring a storm of rain and thunder, to strike the Ogres down. Surely enough, the wind answered her call. Watching the Ogres fall she noticed Fafherd in urgent need of healing, she began to beg for help from the plants when she heard a whispering from behind her. Turning, shocked, she smiled as she watched the Night Elf heal the warrior with the natural magics gifted to Druids.

After the battle the three continued to the Alliance Base. As they turned the corner to Refuge Pointe, a number of guards approached them with caution, aware that they had an ally of the Grand Alliance in their grasp.

'Don't hurt them,' The Elf asked the guards in Common. 'The Druid and her friend helped me. Let them stay the night.'

'You are sure that they can be trusted?' The man who seemed to be the leader of the guards asked.

'Certain of it. Druids are not ones to disrupt the peace if we can avoid it.' The Elf replied.

'Then they may stay, Master Toreth.' The guard stated.

The night passed without any disturbances. The inn they stayed in was comfortable to say the least. The humans seemed to spare no expense for this Night Elf, what ever he said seemed almost like law. Ethrena had begun to note that the Elf was young for one of his kind perhaps just a child at the last invasion of the Legion.

Upon the morning the Tauren prepared themselves to leave only to be met just outside of the base by the Elf. He walked to meet them.

'Are you okay, Little master Elf?' Fafherd asked, wary of the proximity of the humans.

'I was just wondering if maybe I could... erm...' The Elf stared at the floor turning a darker shade of purple than previously.

'What is it?' Ethrena asked the other Druid, smiling.

'I was wondering if I might accompany you?' The Kal'dorei spat out eventually.

'Well if Fafherd agrees then I would love you too.' Ethrena grinned.

'Fine by me. What did you say your name was Elf?' The male Tauren asked.

'Toreth...'

'Welcome aboard Toreth.' 


End file.
